Confrontation
by Lady Sethia
Summary: Kagome finally has enough of Kikyou interferring with her love for Inu Yasha. She confronts her and has a talk with her. This is a songfic done to The Boy is Mine. Rated R for language.
1. Default Chapter

Um, yeah, another songfic by me, I love doing these things. This is a one shot so beware!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha & Co. or the song The Boy is Mine.  
  
Song: The Boy is Mine by Brandy  
  
Symbols: ~{}~ Lyrics  
' ' Thoughts  
{} Who is talking  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Inu Yasha was running through the woods trying to find Kagome. They had had another fight about Kikyou and she had stormed off after sitting him ten times. Suddenly he stopped, she was close her scent tickling his nose, but there was another familar scent mixed with hers. Slowly he stepped up to the clearing, making sure he kept himself hidden. What he saw made his jaw drop open from shock. There was Kagome standing in front of Kikyou. Neither looked happy to see the other, he was about to step in when he heard Kagome speak.  
  
~{{Kagome} - Excuse me can I please talk to you for a minute?   
{Kikyou} - Um hum sure. You look kind of familiar.   
{Kagome} - Yeah you do too but umm I just wanted to know do you know somebody named   
you you know his name.   
{Kikyou} - Oh yeah definitely I know his name.   
{Kagome} - I just wanted to let you know he's mine.   
{Kikyou} - Huh..no no he's mine.}~  
  
His face blanched, "Oh shit" he whispered. Never in his life did he ever expect to see or hear the actions in front of him.   
  
Kagome was fuming, she was tired of competing with the undead miko. 'I will settle this once and for all today.' She took a step foward, when she stopped she was an inch away from Kikyou's face.   
  
~{You need to give it up   
Had about enough   
It's not hard to see   
The boy is mine   
I'm sorry that you   
Seem to be confused   
He belongs to me   
The boy is mine}~  
  
"Listen, let's get this straight right now, I will not let him be drug down into hell with you. You don't love him anymore, if you ever even did, and with that you have given up your hold on him. He is MINE now!" Kagome was trying hard to keep her voice in check but the more she talked the more she was losing controll.  
  
~{I think it's time we got this straight   
Let's sit and talk face to face   
There is no way you could mistake   
Him for your man - are you insane }~  
  
Kikyou smirked and let a giggle escape her lips. "I think you are failing to understand. He owes his life to me and that means that he belongs to me in every way. Just accept it, you will never be what I am to him."  
  
~{You see I know that you may be   
Just a bit jealous of me   
But you're blind if you can't see   
That his love is all in me}~  
  
"Really, if that is so then why does he prtoect me like he does? He has already told me that he cares for me. Kikyou, you are not even supose to be here, and I think he is realizing that."  
  
~{You see I tried to hesitate   
I didn't wanna say what he told me   
He said without me he couldn't make   
It through the day ain't that a shame}~  
  
Kikyou grabbed Kagome's arms, "Listen bitch, he is mine, I don't give a damn about what he has said to you. And about me not supose to be here, well if that is so why am I standing before you? I was brought back to be with him."  
  
~{Maybe you misunderstood   
Cause I can't see how he could   
Wanna change something that's so good   
Because my love is all it took}~  
  
Inu Yasha was so wrapped up in what was going on in front of him that he didn't even noctice his brother walk up behind him. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"If you have come for father's sword this is a really bad time. Could you come back later?"  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked as he looked over the hanyou's shoulder. "Seems you have quite a pradicament, shall we watch?"  
  
With that they both turned their attention back to the two women in the clearing.  
  
Neither of the women were talking now, both had their eyes fixed on each otherin a hateful glare. At the same time they both yelled "You bitch!"  
  
~{You need to give it up   
Had about enough   
It's not hard to see   
The boy is mine   
I'm sorry that you   
Seem to be confused   
He belongs to me   
The boy is mine}~  
  
Kikyou was the first to break the silence. "Why must you keep acting like a childish brat? You are making yourself look like a fool. Just accept the fact that you will never have him and go back to where you came from." Her soul stealing demons were now starting to circle closer.  
  
~{Must you do the things you do   
Keep on acting like a fool   
You need to know it's me not you   
And if you didn't know it girl it's true}~  
  
"I am not going anywhere, this is where I belong, with him. We belong together, the jewel shattering is proof of that. I am sorry you can't accept that Kikyou."  
  
~{I think that you should realize   
And try to understand why   
He is a part of my life   
I know it's killing you inside}~  
  
"You can keep talking but none of what you say means anything to me. I am set in my decision and I am not going to back down. You are just my reincarnation, what makes you think he wants a copy when he can have the real thing?"  
  
~{You can say what you wanna to say   
What we have you can't take   
From the truth you can't escape   
I can tell the real from the fake}~  
  
"Face it, it is my turn to be with him and I will make sure of it." Kagome spat.  
  
~{When will you get the picture   
You're the past, I'm the future   
Get away it's my time to shine   
And if you didn't know the boy is mine}~  
  
Slowly they backed away from each other, both pulling out an arrow and aimnig their bow at the other. Kikyou was surrounded by her demons while Kagome was engulfed in a bright pink light.  
  
~{You need to give it up   
Had about enough   
It's not hard to see   
The boy is mine   
I'm sorry that you   
Seem to be confused   
He belongs to me   
The boy is mine}~  
  
"You can't take him from me. I will kill you first, bitch." Kikyou let her arrow fly, a black light surrounded it.  
  
~{You can't destroy this love I found   
You're silly games I won't allow   
The boy is mine without a doubt   
You might as well throw in the towel}~  
  
"That is what you think. I gave him life, you gave him death. Which do you think he will choose?" Kagome release her arrow and watched the pink light flare up around it.  
  
~{What makes you think that he wants you   
When I'm the one that brought him to   
This special place in my heart   
Cause he was my love right from from the start}~  
  
Sesshoumaru turned to Inu Yasha, "I think it is time we deal with this. I don't know why they are fighting over pathetic you, but it would not do for Naraku to get the jewel complete and you need Kagome alive to make sure that doesn't happen."  
  
Both men jumped out of their hiding place. Sesshoumaru grabbed Kikyou just as the arrows collided with each other and exploded from the power behind both arrows. Inu Yasha had grabbed Kagome at the same time.  
  
~{{Kagome} - The boy is mine   
{Kikyou} - Not yours   
{Kagome} - But mine   
{Kikyou} - Not yours   
{Kagome} - But mine   
{Kikyou} - Not yours   
{Kagome} - But mine}~  
  
"Inu Yasha, let me go right now!" Kagome yelled. Kikyou had already given up on trying to get away from the demon lord.  
  
"I will not. You are coming back to camp with me right now wench."  
  
"No, I will not go with you untill you make your choice. I will not be strung along anymore."   
  
Sesshoumaru looked at his brother with concern for the first time since Inu Yasha was a child, "Brother, you must choose and do so now. Be sure you make the right choice."  
  
Both girls held their breaths in anticapation of the answer. Inu Yasha sighed, "Kagome, I choose you. I am sorry Kikyou, I will see that you get the rest you deserve but you are dead."  
  
Kagome's eyes lit up, 'he chose me! I can't believe it!'  
  
Sesshoumaru let go of Kikyou, she hung her head, "This isn't over" was all she said as she walked away.  
  
~{I'm sorry that you   
Seem to be confused   
He belongs to me   
The boy is mine}~  
  
"That was the correct choice brother. I will take my leave now." Sesshoumaru dissapeared before Inu Yasha could tell him thanks.  
  
Inu Yasha grabbed Kagome's hand after he had let her go, and they walked back to the camp. Just before they made it to their group Kagome stopped him.  
  
"What is it wench?"  
  
She brought her face close to his, her lips almost touching his, "I love you, Inu Yasha." She closed the distance between them and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. She turned and walked into camp leaving a very bemused hanyou standing in the shadows.  
  
He touched his lips and whispered something that Kagome never caught "I love you too"  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Ok I know this isn't my best one, but I like it. Anyway review and let me know what you think. 


	2. Anime Music Video Notes

Okay, for all of you who want the Inu anime music videos there are some requirements that I need to let you know about. First, you must have AIM for this is the only way other than Kazaa I can get them to you. Second, be ready to spend a minimum of ten minutes getting it from me. Things do not transfer very fast over AIM. Third, you must let me know which video you want before hand so I can set a time aside for you to get it.  
  
Here is a list of what I currently have finished:  
  
Anime: Inu Yasha  
  
Song: Going Under by Evanescence  
  
Length: 3 minutes 42 seconds  
  
Description: A Tribute to Kikyo  
  
Anime: Inu Yasha  
  
Song: All or Nothing by Athena Cage  
  
Length: 3 minutes 52 seconds  
  
Discription: A powerful view done to a good song and anime  
  
Anime: Inu Yasha  
  
Song: Tricky by Excess  
  
Length: 4 minutes 44 seconds  
  
Discription: A sorta funny, sorta serious video about the anime. Kinda hard to describe this one. Mostly done to Naraku  
  
Anime: Inu Yasha  
  
Song: Sympathy For The Devil by Guns N' Roses  
  
Length: 7 minutes 37 seconds  
  
Discription: A Sesshomaru tribute  
  
Thanks for your time and patience.  
  
Lady Sethia 


End file.
